


Four Times

by That_Ginger_004



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Ginger_004/pseuds/That_Ginger_004
Summary: Merlin was in the line for his morning coffee when he saw Arthur for the first time.(he decides that he’d very much like to stay wherever Arthur is, thank you very much.)





	Four Times

**Author's Note:**

> Two works in four days??? Who is she?????

Merlin was in the line for his morning coffee when he saw Arthur for the first time. 

He was in the queue in front of him, and his chiseled jaw and sparkling eyes caught Merlin’s attention immediately. He’d stuttered through his order - one long black, no sugar, no cream - and then almost dropped his phone when Arthur smiled at him. When Arthur collects his coffee - some type of sugary monstrosity topped with cream and caramel syrup; Merlin feels sick just looking at it - then winks at Merlin on his way past. Merlin’s heart skips a beat, then his coffee is ready and he’s putting the incident to the back of his mind, as so to focus on the day ahead. 

***

He doesn’t remember about the cute boy at the coffee shop for another 18 hours, and by then he’s so tired he just collapses into bed with no further thought on the matter. 

***

The second time Merlin sees him, he’s just finished up in his studio. It had been a long day, full of assuring adoring parents that, yes, their darling son/daughter was doing fantastically, and that yes, this really was worth their money. The tube was packed, and he’d had to practically force his way on so that he didn’t miss it. 

Merlin’s tired, and it’s an ache he feels deep in his bones. He wants to be home already, so he can collapse on his couch and binge watch Netflix until he falls asleep. With his thoughts occupied elsewhere, it’s no surprise really when he stumbles as the train stops. He finds himself about to crash into the pole with his face when a strong arm shoots out and steady’s him. 

“Thanks,” he says automatically, his eyes tracking the arm up to a strong jawline, and shining blue eyes. 

“No worries,” Blue Eyes responds. “Wouldn’t have wanted you to fall,” 

“Can’t have that,” Merlin smiles shyly.

“No,” Blue Eyes says, his voice warm and affectionate. “We definitely can’t have that,”

And -- Merlin’s tired, okay, and this man is really very attractive, and he’s looking at Merlin with this expression on his face that makes Merlin want to sink into the ground in a puddle of goo, so it’s no surprise really that his face is probably literally glowing.

Blue Eyes gets off at the next stop, sending a sly wink Merlin’s way as he does so, and Merlin feels like a piece of his heart goes with him.

***

The third time Merlin sees him, he recognises him, and blushes again immediately. Merlin’s on his way back from the end of year student exhibition. He’s so proud of all his students, and he’d received several large tips from satisfied parents of their little protegees. He’s looking forwards to getting some nicer clothes for once, and maybe even splurging on a new set of paint brushes. 

“Hey,” someone says. “I think this is yours,” 

Merlin turns and comes face to face with the man from the train. He’s got the same blue eyes that Merlin remembers losing himself in. The man is holding out Merlin’s metro card - it’s got a blob of green paint on it, so he knows it’s his. 

“Thanks,” Merlin says, fighting down his blush and taking the card.

“Anytime,” Blue Eyes replies, his hand lingering on the card after Merlin’s grabbed it. 

“Do I-- uh…” Merlin trails off, then swallows. “I feel like I know you,” 

“From the train, last week,” Blue Eyes replies, not missing a beat. “And the coffee shop the week before that,” 

“Right,” Merlin says. “I forgot about the coffee shop,” 

Blue Eyes laughs, ducking his head slightly. It’s one of the more beautiful things Merlin’s ever seen.

“Arthur,” he says, holding out his hand. 

“Merlin,” Merlin replies, taking his hand. 

There’s a beat where neither of them does anything apart from stare at their hands intertwined with one another. 

“So,” Arthur says. “Did you want to grab a drink some time?” 

“Yeah,” Merlin exhales, smiling. “I’d love that.”

***

The fourth time Merlin sees Arthur is only a day later than the third time. Arthur’s lying in his bed, and Merlin’s just woken up in his apartment. 

(It’s nicer than Merlin’s, with granite counters and wooden floors. There’s even a bloody chandelier in the foyer.)

(He loves it.)

Merlin’s sat next to him, staring unashamedly down at the other man, his eyes feasting on everything they see. Arthur’s covered from the waist down with a sheet, his hair tousled and lying messily on his silk pillows. His mouth is slightly ajar, plump lips open. 

Arthur stirs, squeezes his eyes closed, then opens them. He looks around blearily before focusing on Merlin. 

“Hey,” he says, voice deep and raspy from sleep. 

“Hey,” Merlin echoes.

There’s a long pause. Unease pools in Merlin’s gut.

“I should go, I guess,” he says finally.

“No!” Arthur sits up, and grabs Merlin’s arm. “I mean…. Please. Stay. I’ll make some breakfast,”

“Okay,” Merlin smiles, feeling relief wash over him.

Arthur gets up, pulls some sweats on, then throws another pair at Merlin.

“Here, you can wear these if you want,” he says.

“Thanks,” Merlin clutches the pants. 

He’s staring at Arthur again. He looks like some type of forgotten God like this, in sweats and skin, hair ruffled from last night and mouth plump and red from kisses. His fingers itch for his charcoal, and he takes a mental picture of the moment for later. Merlin’s having trouble believing that it really happened. He’s got this warm feeling in his chest; like someone’s captured just a bit of the sun and is holding it hostage there. He looks at Arthur, at the casual grace with which he occupies the room, and decides that he’d very much like to stay wherever Arthur is, thank you very much. 

***

(Merlin loses track of how many times he sees Arthur after that. They'd become such a frequent fixture in each other’s lives, it was only a matter of time before it became a permanent arrangement.)


End file.
